


Garbage Day

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: What we didn't see.





	Garbage Day

Jadis and Father G were about to consummate their love. Jadis took out her trash compactor, and Father G took out his – 

"Up up up," Jadis said. An apple core and banana peel fell out of her trash compactor. 

"Yeah, trash queen," Father G said. "You ready for me to bless you?" Jadis' garbage disposal was oozing with dumpster juice. Father G aimed his priestly pole at her landfill. 

"Take me to church!" Jadis shouted as she grabbed his holy water sprayer and stuffed it in her recycling bin. 

"I sin almost every day!" Father G replied enthusiastically. "Amen!" 

"I am saved!" Jadis announced, her lover's holy tallywhacker causing great pleasure to her garbage can. It wasn't long before she exploded like an erupting trash volcano and sprayed gallons of dumpster juice everywhere. 

"I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit!" Father G followed, releasing ungodly and uncontrollable amounts of holy water all over the room, some of it even hitting the ceiling. A few drops made it outside of the church, because that's where they were fucking, of course. 

"Hey, is it raining?" Alden asked, feeling a wet drop land on his head. 


End file.
